


insatiable an appetite

by dozencandles



Series: the (pillow) princess diaries [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Face-Sitting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Valve Oral (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dozencandles/pseuds/dozencandles
Summary: The joke goes something like this.-Doctor: Are you sexually active?-Pillow Princess: No, I just lay there.Thunderclash finds this highly inaccurate.
Relationships: Rodimus/Thunderclash
Series: the (pillow) princess diaries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896175
Comments: 9
Kudos: 81





	insatiable an appetite

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was going to be for the Royal prompt of Thunderrod week but I didn't feel like 1) changing the rating to E just for one chapter or 2) posting it separately when I had a perfectly fine AU sitting in my docs collecting dust. 
> 
> Also did you know face-sitting is also called queening? I finally get to use that bit of info. I've known it for too long. (Title is a lyric from Killer Queen, to add another layer of indulgence to this piece of cake)

"Laying there" is by far, the furthest thing Rodimus does when Thunderclash gets him into the berth. He's active in his own way, demanding with hands clenched tight to Thunderclash's helm, hips canting up to rock against his mouth, frantic with staticky exhalations and _beautiful._

Thunderclash has got his arms wrapped around those lovely thighs, pushing them up and out of the way to better lick into him, pressing a hard kiss to the glowing node that sends Rodimus into an arch with a high keen, hands releasing their death grip to fling up and back, twisting and scrabbling at the berth top. 

"-'Clash," he gasps out and moans at the rumble Thunderclash gives him in return, still pressed firmly to his node. He could do this all night, he thinks. Just eat Rodimus out, make him beg for an overload, have him nearly crying with desperation. Rodimus had warned him he could be demanding with 'facing and a little selfish to boot. Thunderclash had only bowed his head with a smile, leaning in close to murmur he would obey any order Rodimus have him for as long as he wanted.

Good service could be its own reward.

Rodimus repeats his name louder grabbing hold of Thunderclash's helm again, rutting the soft mesh of his valve against his face, smearing lubricants everywhere. His legs kick out, straining against the hold Thunderclash has them in so he pushes them down, bending Rodimus neatly so he's an immobile, whimpering mess and can only cry out as Thunderclash licks a wide swathe over his node, closing his lips over it to suck, practically pulling the overload out of Rodimus with that alone. 

Thunderclash wants to pull away then, want to sit up and watch the Prime writhing on the berth, drinking in his pleasured cries with a kiss but he doesn't. His duty is far from over at this point. Rodimus pets at his helm as he comes down, soft touches that Thunderclash leans into, hands squeezing Rodimus' thighs fondly.

"Again." He says softly. Thunderclash obeys.

_____________

Thunderclash brings him over three more times with his mouth alone before Rodimus decides he's done.

The last one he'd gotten bored laying on his back, pushing Thunderclash down and climbing up to straddle his face, assisted by Thunderclash's eager hands around his waist to seat him down and keep him there. Rodimus grinds down on him, gripping his helm with one hand and using the other to brace himself against the wall. He's talking, saying something about how nice the view is but Thunderclash doesn't hear him; his world has long since narrowed down to nothing but the taste of his valve on his glossa, warm and saline as he devours it, droplets slipping across his chin and trailing down his neck, finer than any vintage he'd ever tasted before.

Calipers flutter and clench around his tongue as he works it in, tasting the inner rings as they twitch in a telltale pattern. Rodimus rolls in tight, smooth circles, dirty-talk abandoned for moans that are probably echoing around the room. Thunderclash focuses on his node again, relishing in the fresh lubricant that comes spilling down, forcing Rodimus' hips down so there's no chance of getting away, even as he's pushed past his climax and into hypersensitivity.

Not that Rodimus wants to get away. He's done precisely when he wants to be done and slides off Thunderclash's face to collapse beside him, liquid grace. He kisses his own fluids off Thunderclash, chasing the taste as Thunderclash chases him, one hand languidly trailing down Thunderclash's frame to where his own panel burns.

"I'm not done with you yet." Rodimus warns as the panel snaps away, filling his palm with heavy weight of Thunderclash's long denied spike.

Thunderclash only kisses him again, silently daring him to do his worst.

In the end, Rodimus goes far and beyond "just laying there". Any mech who thought that didn't deserve the pleasure spoiling a lover could bring.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> deleted scene: Rodimus falls off the berth and yells five second rule, Thunderclash proposes to him on the spot


End file.
